Let the games begin!
by Cats070911
Summary: Barbara and Tommy have been selected by Hillier to compete against Manchester and try to win back the coveted Homicide Cup. All they have to do is find a sport they can both play equally well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply.

This is story inspired by Tess 4 5's sporting series. Essentially I suggested a sport but she politely declined suggesting I write it myself. So I hope this slight parody meets the requirements of your genre Tess!

* * *

Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley was standing delightfully close to his sergeant, Barbara Havers, as they listened to their boss wax lyrical about the prestige to the unit if The Met could win back the Homicide Cup. "Manchester have held it for twenty-nine years," Assistant Commissioner Hillier bemoaned, "they WILL not have it for thirty!"

"I am not sure how we can help Sir," Tommy responded with smooth irreverence as he tried to focus on identifying the citrusy perfume Barbara was wearing, "it's a sporting cup. I know Smyth and Borthwick have been in training for months." He dreaded what Hillier might have in mind.

"Yes but this year the rules have changed. Manchester has better sportspeople; they have that Olympic cyclist and the steeplechaser for a start. No this year I've outsmarted them. The two partners with the highest clear-up rate will represent the two forces. That'll be DI Yates and Sgt Ball from up there." Hillier laughed somewhat evilly and Barbara kicked Tommy's foot. "Ball is nearly sixty and obese! And Yates is smart but hardly a physical woman. Also we have the higher clear-up rate so it's our choice of sport. You two will wipe the floor with them."

"Us?" Barbara cried, "oh no Sir, count me out." She looked desperately at Tommy imploring him to fix the situation. She hated sports.

Tommy was no happier about the idea. "What Sergeant Havers means Sir is that sport is not her forte. I really think you should select another set of partners."

"Spirit man! You're an Old Etonian. A hundred years ago over a thousand men died fighting for the good name of that school. They never gave in."

"With respect Sir, they were officers of the Crown fighting for England not Eton and you can hardly compare their sacrifice on the Western Front to a sporting contest against Manchester CID!"

"Yeah, and if Eton lost that many they couldn't have been much chop as soldiers," Barbara chimed in. Tommy and Hillier both gave her withering glares.

"No, it's you two and I'll hear no more. You have until tomorrow to select a sport from this list. Pick something you think you can win. Remember Ball is fat and Yates has glasses and asthma so high exertion is in our favour."

"Not in mine Sir," Barbara stated flatly.

"Off you go. You don't have a case now so unless world war three breaks out on the streets I'll keep you free until next Friday. Then we can let the games begin! Now go to the pub, pick a sport and start practicing."

Having being summarily dismissed, the detectives left the Hillier's office and walked down the corridor towards the squad room. "Let the games begin! Who the hell does he think he is?" Barbara grumbled, "some Roman emperor overseeing Egyptian chariot races?"

"I think you mean gladiatorial contests," Tommy corrected her.

"Were the Roman's ever in Egypt?" she asked savagely.

"Well yes between..."

"Right then, I rest my case. Romans would have overseen Egyptian chariot races! Anyway it was only a figure of speech. Push me down the stairs and break my leg, then we will able to get out of this ridiculous contest."

Tommy could see Barbara was spoiling for an argument. "Hillier was right. Here's not the place to discuss it. Let's grab that pint."

They were on their second beer before Tommy dared pull the list of sports from his pocket. He glanced over it and groaned. "Water or land?"

"Neither," she said petulantly. It was not Tommy's fault so she relented. "What choices do we have?"

"Swimming, one hundred and two hundred metre sprints or eight hundred metre distance."

"No dog paddle?"

Tommy chuckled despite wanting to appear serious. "Can you actually swim?"

"Yes!...Not really, not well enough to race anyone." She briefly imagined her boss in speedos standing on the block then gliding effortlessly through the water. She shook the image from her mind. It was very tempting to agree to swimming though just to see him in a skimpy piece of lycra. _Perhaps I can agree then nearly drown and have him save me..._

"Okay, that's out. We have rowing, sailing and water-skiing too."

"I didn't go to Eton remember. I can't do any of those." The disgust in the voice was undisguised.

Tommy took a sip of his beer. "Land based then. Equestrian events?"

Barbara snorted and Tommy wondered if the horse imitation had been deliberate. He tried hard not to smile. "Tennis, golf, fencing, discus, javelin and shotput - they're grouped together, two per side indoor soccer, squash, 1500 metre steeplchase, 400 metre hurdles, 100 metre sprint, table tennis, 20 mile orienteering hike, 50 kilometre road race - on a bicycle I presume, gymnastics..."

"...gymnastics? Who wrote this list?" she demanded as she plucked it from his hand. She read through the rest of the options quickly. "See! The only one on that list I've ever played is squash."

"You played squash?"

"At school. For one term. I was hopeless at it."

"Hmm, but that fits the bill. It has exertion."

"Exactly why I want something else. Is chess on here?"

"Chess is not a sport," he retorted.

"It is for me."

"Do you play chess? We could play sometime," he suggested hopefully.

"Badly. I'm not playing against you Sir. I'd be too embarrassed!"

"Nonsense! I'd like to play with you."

Barbara looked up a bit too quickly. _And I'd like to play with you too but not chess!_ "Not likely."

Tommy watched as her ears turned red and wondered why chess would evoke such a reaction. Her brilliant green eyes seemed to be seeking an answer to a question he did not understand. She was having that weird affect on him again and he had to look away. "Squash then. I used to play too, years ago. I still have some racquets at home. I could try to book a court for this evening and we could practice."

"Must we?"

"Then we could perhaps have dinner afterwards and I could take you to that new Bond movie you were planning on seeing." Tommy stopped speaking. He had made it sound much more like a date than he had intended and now she would know he had eavesdropped on her conversation with Winston about the Bond movie. He smiled at the memory. At least he knew she preferred her men tall and dark with deep brown pools for eyes rather than blonde, blue-eyed muscle men. He had gone straight to the gents afterwards to examine the liquidity of his eyes. They seemed to suit the criteria and he had then looked for an opportunity for her to notice. Now he had asked her out for something that was obviously not work related. _Calm down. We are just friends. Friends eat together and watch movies._

Barbara's quick glare and raised eyebrows told him she had realised his secret. Then, when he expected a verbal tirade, she surprised him. "Only if you win," she said cheekily.

"Oh like that is it?" Tommy wondered if she would fight not to go or let him win. He was determined now that he would win. "I like a good challenge Sergeant."

"And I intend to give you one." _Oh, if only that were possible._ Barbara tried to keep her face neutral but her eyes were glinting wickedly.

Tommy saw her look and felt a lump develop in his throat. _I intend to give you one too one day!_ Tommy was astounded at his own crude thoughts. This nagging tension he had felt for weeks was developing into something dangerous. Until today he had tried to keep his feelings for her noble; a deep and loving friendship. Now his lust for her was surfacing and Tommy guiltily recognised that he loved his partner as much more than a friend. "Bring a change of clothes. We can shower at my place before dinner."

They drained their beers silently, neither knowing they were both fantasing about the other in the shower. Both fantasies eventually moved to a shower together.

Tommy was dressed in standard white shorts that were perhaps a little tighter than they used to be. A matching white polo shirt, white-soled squash shoes, a white sweatband around his wrist and short white socks completed his outfit. He had a headband in his bag but he doubted he would raise that much of a sweat. He waited nervously at the entrance to the courts. He had booked a court that did not have a glass back nor a viewing gallery above. He imagined Barbara would have been too embarrassed if she thought anyone could see her.

Surprisingly she was early. He had expected her to be in runners and some other mismatched outfit but she was actually dressed for the sport. He was so used to her body hidden under dowdy coats that he had never noticed how shapely she was and now he swallowed hard and tried not to stare. Her light blue tee-shirt was a size too small and pulled tightly across her rather magnificent chest. _She's your sergeant. She's Barbara. Don't objectify her!_ Her navy tracksuit pants had a thin white stripe that ran up the legs and seemed to point to her delightfully shaped tail. As she bent over to put her bag on the ground Tommy took the opportunity to admire the view. He wondered how he could possibly get through the game without pushing her against the wall and kissing her. The thought sent wonderful electric shivers through him. His shorts were definitely too tight for these thoughts. He turned away and started to count to one hundred in Latin.

Barbara sensed Tommy was watching her so she pretended to search for something and wiggled around much more than was necessary. Over the last few weeks since the Thompson case she had sensed a change in Tommy. He kept staring into her eyes unnervingly but with a hint of mystery that she found incredibly sexy. She knew he was simply lonely and needing comfort but after years of secret adoration she wondered if maybe...one day...perhaps if he were drunk? _Nah, you wouldn't do that to him but no harm in letting him know you are a woman._

Tommy handed her a racquet. It was an old bamboo one from his schooldays. "It's got a small head in comparison to more modern ones but I still prefer the older ones," he told her, "they have a much whippier action."

Barbara smiled mischievously. "Nothing wrong with a small head if you know how to hit the target and I've always been partial to a whippy action myself." She took the racquet and swung it through the air. It gave a satisfying swoosh.

Tommy did a quick double-take. _Did she mean what I think she meant?_ He needed to reassure her that his racquet was not a metaphor for his attributes. "Mine is actually more modern, a very large head and a strong followthrough."

Barbara had to turn away or she would have laughed at the indignant look on his face and his statement. When she turned back he pulled out two balls from his racquet cover and frowned as he squeezed them. "My balls have gone hard."

"I can imagine...they look like they haven't been used in a while," Barbara sniggered. She watched the colour rise in his face as he realised the implication. She was enjoying this game.

He excused himself to go to the court shop. He detoured via the gents and splashed cold water on his face. _Settle Lynley! Everything said was innocent. You just choose to revert to schoolboy smutty interpretations._

When he returned he seemed composed and focussed. Barbara knew she would lose unless she could find a distraction. They spun the racquet and Tommy won the right to serve first. "Ready?" he asked, "first to eleven."

"I thought it was nine and only points on serve?"

"It has been a while for you hasn't it? Now it's first to eleven."

Barbara smiled. _Oh far, far too long!_ "Okay let the games begin."

Tommy laughed then looked across at her. He was calm now and looking forward to the game. Barbara smiled at him then turned to the front waiting for his serve. She was gripping the racquet correctly but the way she was unconsciously running her other hand up and down the shaft was highly erotic. He turned away and inhaled deeply. _Unus, duo, tres, quattuor, quinque, sex...oh that doesn't help!_

He limbered his shoulders and served but his mind was still on Barbara seductively stroking the racquet. He glanced over. She watched him carefully not taking her eye off the ball. He was holding in front of an area he did not want her staring at. He elevated his hand and dropped the ball. He hit it badly and it went low, thundering into the tin below the board.

"Bit of a misfire Sir," Barbara chuckled. She knew exactly why he had lost concentration. What she lacked in skill she would make up for in guile. He would win of course, she wanted her shower and dinner but he was going to feel he had earned it. "My serve and under the new rules my point I believe."

She retrieved the ball and prayed she could hit it. She did and it bounced relatively gently off the front wall and legally back over the service line. She tried to position herself on Tommy's shoulder to crowd him but he reached the ball in one stride and hit it hard against the front wall. It angled back to the left side wall and she had to race around him. She could not reach it before it bounced twice. "One all, loss of serve," he announced smugly.

He did not miss his second serve and it came at her fast. She managed to swing her racquet and by an unknown miracle hit it. It bounced off the right wall, onto the front and dropped. Tommy skidded across the floor but could not reach it in time. "Impressive drop shot," he said begrudgingly, "two one, your serve."

"It's all in the wrist action," she replied cheekily, "I have a good grip and wrist action I've been told."

Tommy spluttered then coughed. "Not too often I hope."

"No, I haven't played for years. Not since I've known you." It was a bold statement but if nothing else gave him a hint that should.

Tommy felt his heart race. "Well it's going to get a thorough workout over the next week if I have my way." He grinned with satisfaction at her shock.

They exchanged serves for the next three points as they sized each other up. Neither of them wanted to lose. Barbara tried her distractions by wiggling and bending but now Tommy seemed focussed only on the game. On the next point they exchanged blows in a surprisingly long rally. Tommy eventually won the point with a desperate hit against the back wall that reached the front and ricocheted to the left. Barbara had anticipated right and was too far away to reach it.

They took a breather. Barbara rested her hands on her knees. She was sweating hard and drops ran down her neck and soaked her shirt. Tommy stood hands on hips and sucked in the air. He watched her chest heave up and down. The damp patches outlined the placed he wanted to kiss and lustful thoughts wandered back into his mind. He had seen sweaty women before but he had never wanted to lick the sweat from their neck like he did right now. _For goodness sake man!_

Tommy's hair hung in damp strands and that one lock that he always flicked was hanging over his left eye. She smiled then used the grip of her racquet to reach over and push it up behind his ear. She was amazed at her audacity but rewarded by his wide eyes and low moan. "Come on Sir, your serve."

Tommy took a minute to compose himself. He took a long deep breath and then served hard into the wall, the stroke angled to bounce off the side wall and land near her feet. Barbara watched the ball and guided her return off the wall. Tommy had anticipated her shot and raced to the front. He caught the ball just above the floor and hit it deftly against the wall just above the board. Barbara ran directly at him but just missed the ball. She tried to slow but crashed into him. Limbs entwined they crunched into the tin with a loud bang.

Tommy was briefly stunned and lost his racquet. Their legs were pressed together. Their wet shirts left nothing to the imagination and Tommy could see every contour and ridge of her body. He tried counting but it could not stop his body betraying him. He knew he should move away but when he reached over to grab his racquet their centre of gravity changed and he involuntarily rolled Barbara underneath him. Now there was no hiding. He felt his face redden. Barbara's was also scarlet and her breathing ragged. Their eyes locked and he was close enough to kiss her. He wanted to; he was going to then he felt her body respond. _This is ludicrous! We can't make love on a squash court!_ He knelt up quickly and grabbed his racquet. "I should take a point for obstruction."

"No need, you won that point," she said. "Quite spectacularly," she added under her breath. She had no idea how she had stopped herself from kissing him when he had been on top of her. She had seen that look in his eyes before, with Helen. At that moment he had wanted her. _He actually wanted me!_ She did not care if it was an involuntary reaction to a rather bizarre afternoon; it was a look she could hold onto forever.

They both focussed on the game and banished all other thoughts from their minds. Tommy won the first game but Barbara took the second. "You're really quite good at this. We might actually stand a chance. Best of three."

"Nah, I'm knackered Sir. Seeing it was a draw we could still go to dinner and that movie and go dutch," she said boldly.

Tommy had always assumed that the evening would continue. He did not want to be alone with his thoughts. "Of course. Did you drive?"

"No I caught a cab."

"Come on then, my shower awaits."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Tess 45 insists it must continue in a similar naughty vein, for a while at least...so you have some rather forced innuendo...well I did promise to write it for her.

* * *

"That was quite a game we played," Tommy said ambiguously as they sat in his car driving through the heavy traffic. "I enjoyed it much more than you might imagine. We should do it regularly."

"Yeah, it was fun. I guess a bit of good physical exertion wouldn't hurt either of us every now and again," she replied with equal equivocation.

He smiled generously. "No, it's been a while since I've been that hot and bothered but I liked it...very much."

"I don't remember _ever_ being THAT hot."

Tommy smiled as he remembered her on court. "You were incredibly hot actually," he replied in a low husky voice.

Barbara bit her top lip and looked away. "Mmmmm." She turned back and smiled impishly. "I was surprised we could keep it up so long."

"Oh I've always had great staying power or are you suggesting I'm past my prime?" he joked.

"Not at all. I think you're a rather spectacular specimen." Her words had the desired effect. She watched him swallow hard as his ears twitched. "Of a middle-aged plod."

"Humpph!" Her last words deflated him. Tommy had assumed their conversation was leading to the inevitable and that they both wanted their partner equally desperately. The tension between them was electric, even now. He had imagined them ripping each other's clothes off as they raced for his shower. He would off course assure her he loved her - over and over again.

"Sorry, I was only playing with you." _But not the way I'd like to!_

"You seem to take great pleasure in that," he said keeping the innuendo alive but with a lot less vigour.

"I do. So where are you taking me for dinner?" she asked trying to change the subject. That round had gone to her.

Tommy had not thought through his plan that far. He had stopped at his bathroom. He stalled for time. "Where does one take a woman with a wickedly whippy wrist action?"

"I'll come anywhere you choose." _Oh God! That was too blatant._ She had relaxed into their charged banter so much that she had almost forgotten who she was teasing. No matter how much her body desired him she could not risk losing him as a friend for one night of perceived passion. _Can I take that back?_ "Er, go. I'm not fussy."

"Ergo, Latin for therefore. Despite what you think I assure you I _am_ fussy where I..." His voice trailed off leaving the last word unsaid.

Barbara puzzled over his answer until she realised his meaning. All of her flushed pink. She felt hot and claustrophobic in the car. He had won that round devastatingly fast. "So am I...about that I mean. Very actually. I meant I'll GO anywhere for dinner."

He looked across and saw that he had pushed the ribald exchange too far. "I'm sorry Barbara," he said contritely, "it was a bad pun. We...well we've been bantering on a razor's edge all afternoon. I don't want you to think I am being boorish. It was just fun to relax and well...not be so stiff." It had not been deliberate but Tommy could have died on the spot. He looked sheepishly over at Barbara and they both burst into laughter. A pedestrian crossing in front of them glared through the windscreen which set them off on another laughing fit.

Three blocks down the road they had calmed. He turned to her and grinned. "There's a new Gypsy restaurant that has opened near the cinema. That might be interesting."

Barbara nodded. "Sounds like fun." She was relieved that the tension had been broken.

Tommy parked in front of his house. He jumped out of the car and ran around to hold the door for her. "You alright?" she asked.

"I open the door for every woman I da...invite for a shower." _Oh damn, that sounds even worse. I thought we were past all that._

"Right...maybe I should shower here more often if I get this treatment."

"Yes, I think you should," he said honestly. Barbara raised her head quizzically as she stepped from the car. They were standing with the car door between them but close enough for him to kiss her. She waited for him to act but he just stood staring until she walked to his front door.

Tommy let her in first. He flicked on the lights and walked down the hall to his kitchen. Quite deliberately he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Then he slowly removed his shirt and tossed it and the socks into his washing machine in the adjacent laundry. He turned around to see her trying to look everywhere but at him. He held his stomach in to look as manly as he could. "Right. You shower first while I make the bookings. Do you mind using my shower? The cleaner hates it when I use the spare room without telling her to expect guests."

"Of course." Barbara had watched his little strip tease. She was not sure if it was all innocent fun between friends or whether he had an ulterior motive. After all those double entrendres she hoped the later but it was not as if she had never seen him without his shirt before. There was no need to assume this was anything different. That did not change her need for that shower right now, a cold one! Water direct from the Arctic in fact.

Tommy led the way to his bathroom. It was at the side of his bedroom and she admired his huge timber bed that dominated the room. It was set with crisp, white cotton linen and large soft pillows. _We could both sleep in that and never touch!_ She smiled; that was hardly the point. "Lovely room," she said but when she saw his bathroom she nearly fainted. It was bigger than her flat and lined with a flecked cream marble. A huge double shower with exotic gold lever taps filled one wall and a long bench with two deep handbasins ran alongside. A spa bath in the opposite corner that would easily hold four people looked so enticing that she nearly climbed in. A discreet opaque glass door hid what she presumed was the toilet.

She searched around for something relevant to say. "Double shower, must be handy."

Tommy frowned at her. "Not really now I live alone. When Helen was alive it saved time in the morning to shower at the same time."

"Shower with a friend and save water eh?" Barbara tried a feeble laugh to hide her embarrassment. She had not meant to mention his wife. She knew her death less than a year ago still affected him badly and she hoped it would not make him maudlin all night.

Tommy regretted his reference to Helen and now being alone. He had made Barbara uncomfortable. Barbara had supported him through it and stuck by him even when he had gone out of his way to push her away. He moved so that he was standing directly in front of her and could reassure her that Helen no longer dominated his thoughts, if she ever had. "I think that saying implies you shower together under one stream of water." He grinned mischievously. "I think if I showered with a friend we might never get to work, don't you agree?"

She searched his eyes for any bravado but there was only kindness and a playfulness she had not seen for years. His voice had the same wicked edginess of their banter. She bit her lip then answered quietly, "hmmm, I do."

"Do you want a fresh soap?"

It was now Barbara's turn to swallow hard. To have the soap that had touched his body touch hers and to know he would then use it too was almost too much. She had not been this aroused for years, maybe ever. She ached to have him touch her. "No that's fine," she said as nonchalantly as should could, "you don't have any nasty diseases I presume."

Tommy inched closer to her until she could feel his warmth. He looked deep into her eyes. "No, none at all."

"Me either," she squeaked. Well that was one way of establishing something that she imagined normally happened much later in proceedings. She had to step back or she would have put her hand on his waist and dragged him against her.

Tommy saw her confusion as she stepped back. He had hoped for the opposite response but he understood. He had rushed her and now they were talking about communicable diseases! He had had weeks to think about his feelings. She might never have even thought about how she felt about him. He smiled kindly then fetched fresh towels from a cupboard as a way of reassuring her he had only honourable intensions. They were thick and luxurious and she buried her face in one.

"It's clean," he said indignantly thinking she was sniffing it for freshness.

"Oh I know, but it's so soft. And to think you get to rub this over your body every day!"

Tommy laughed softly, glad that her fear had passed. _I'd like to rub it over yours!_ "Some things, it seems, I have taken for granted. Call if you need anything."

Barbara showered for only as long as she dared. When she was under the water she noticed the huge mirror that reflected her entire body with frightening clarity. She was at an age when the firmness of youth was about to desert her. Nothing was quite as tight as it once had been and with the heat of the water her scar was stark red against her creamy skin. She wondered if it would repulse him if anything actually happened between them.

She tried to imagine showering with her friend. She could almost see Tommy in that mirror and her fantasy from the pub resurfaced. Thinking about him making love to her here overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander as she rubbed his soap over her body. She sighed and turned the water to full cold. These thoughts were not doing her any good at all. If he had been interested he would have said something, or kissed her at the car. _Just do something Tommy!_

Tommy had quickly made the bookings then hovered in his bedroom, ostensibly selecting his clothes for tonight but in reality listening to her shower. He too was imagining them making love in there. He had always wanted to put that mirror to good use and he sensed Barbara would have a spirit of adventure that Helen had lacked. He sat on the edge of the bed, dressed only in a towel, trying unsuccessfully to bury the images in the recesses of his mind.

He loved her. He had known that for weeks but today he had recognised how deep his feelings were for his sergeant. Worse still this knowledge legitimised his desires and at the moment he was struggling to keep them in check with her hints that his feelings were returned. He was elated yet intimidated. He briefly contemplated propping himself up invitingly on his bed but she would be horrified. Above everything he respected her and would never demean her by implying he expected their relationship to turn physical. That did not change his desire to kiss her. He wanted to forget dinner and the movie and make love to her all night but she would never just fall into bed with her long-time partner and believe that he suddenly loved her. She knew his reputation, which was considerably exaggerated, and would feel used. He could never do that to her. He sighed; he would have to do this the old-fashioned way.

She wrapped herself in the huge towel in the style she had seen on TV. The towel amply covered her and was almost to her knees but it made her feel sensual. Her bag was in the bedroom and when she came through the door she stopped dead. Tommy stood up quickly. His towel flapped open briefly and she saw his thigh. _We are both naked in his bedroom except for two pieces of cloth._ They were staring at each other. Tension filled the air and robbed her of oxygen. She was drawing in deliberate breaths to slow her heart rate. She knew her neck was turning red and could feel the heat spread deliciously through her body. It was too much. "Sorry Sir, I didn't realise you were here." She grabbed her bag and scurried back to the sanctuary of the bathroom.

Tommy cursed his stupidity. This afternoon their relationship had shifted pleasantly and just as he had planned how to romance her he had come across as a randy old fool instead of a man wanting a lasting, loving relationship. He grabbed her laundry and went downstairs. He was angry that he could not seem to articulate his feelings in anything but schoolboy innuendos. _Just kiss her! Tell her you love her and let it go from there._

Barbara took a deep breath and stepped from the bathroom. She was mildly disappointed Tommy had gone. She had half-expected him to be waiting and to sweep her into his arms, carry her to his bed and spend the night making love to her. Her objections would have been feeble and short-lived. _Who the hell am I kidding? I would've welcomed it._

* * *

The restaurant was festooned in red velvet trimmed with gold that hung low in patterns that made each table feel isolated and private. The walls were mahogany, decorated with gold swirling designs that looked almost like regal insignia. A mysterious scent of herbs filled the air. They were ushered to a table near the back. A large candle that had melted over its brass holder was the only light and it cast ethereal shadows across the space. Instead of chairs there were wide wooden benches against the wall softened by plump, green velvet cushions.

"Oh Sir, this is wonderful. It's so different; so exotic." Barbara liked the informality and the privacy. After a day like today she wanted to be alone with Tommy but not under the harsh scrutiny of fluorescent light.

"I think it suits the day." He took her hand to help her onto the bench then continued to hold it while he settled next to her as close as he could without touching her. Her hand was soft and warm and he briefly explored her fingers with his thumb. Her grip was welcoming but he had no excuse to keep her hand in his so he reluctantly let it go when the waitress appeared.

Her peasant dress reflected her central European background and she recited the menu in heavily accented English. The restaurant offered a choice of only three dishes. Barbara shrugged so Tommy ordered goulash, potatoes and gypsy bread. A man dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and a red scarf wrapped around his waist brought a carafe of fragrant red wine. Tommy poured two glasses and made a toast. "To us! Great partners in squash, catching criminals and keeping each other sane."

 _After today it is more like driving each other insane._ "To us," she agreed then sipped the wine. Her face twisted into a grimace. "Oh boy, that wine's rough!"

Tommy laughed then tasted it. "Maybe you're supposed to be drunk before you come here."

The goulash was peppery and filling. They ate heartily using nothing but a spoon and the bread to mop up the gravy. They laughed and joked about the day and devised tactics to beat Manchester and get Hillier off their back. He had given them the week off to practice and they made plans for more squash games. Tommy suggested they could also start jogging each morning to build up their stamina.

"Can you think of any reason that I would want wake up early enough to go jogging?"

"Maybe not jogging but I can think of one very good reason to wake you." Tommy shuffled closer so that his chest brushed her shoulder. He put his arm on the back of the bench behind her. He had finally built up enough courage to tell her how he felt. "You know Barbara that I respect you more than anyone else I know."

She smiled shyly, feeling the arm behind her move closer. "Yeah, me too."

Tommy's arm finished its journey and he pulled her close. He lowered his face so it was only inches from hers. "Well, I've realised lately that..."

"Good evening!" They sprung apart guiltily like teenagers caught canoodling behind the school toilets then looked up to see an old woman standing in front of them. She was carrying a crystal ball that she placed on the table before Barbara. The ring of gold coins that were sewn on her scarf jangled as she swept up her voluminous skirts and sat down. "I am Madam Luminitsa; may I enlighten your future?" She had a sonorous voice that hinted at danger. Barbara looked at Tommy who shrugged.

"How much?" Barbara asked suspiciously.

"Do not put a price on the value of wisdom."

"No but I put a value on not being ripped off." She was not rude or harsh but the woman understood her point.

"Look love," Madam Luminitsa replied in a broad Yorkshire brogue, "it's hard enough for Travellers to get work these days without people thinkin' ya a fraud." The woman began to stand.

"No wait, please," Tommy said apologetically as he shot a cautionary glance at Barbara. "We would like to know." It was only a bit of harmless fun.

The woman sat back with a thump. She polished her crystal ball with a small cloth then waved her hands over it as she muttered in Romany. "Place your hands on the crystal fine lady and transfer your energy," she said. Her accent had mysteriously reappeared. Tommy nodded and Barbara reluctantly placed her hands where the woman had pointed.

Madam Luminitsa muttered as she stared into the glass. "Your soul is bruised but your life is not as pointless as you fear."

"I never thought of it as pointless," Barbara retorted defensively.

"You lost someone close very early and it has hardened your heart. Yet I see another lost and troubled soul wandering alone who needs you. He is the one who can restore your spirit, the one who can bring you joy to erase that pain but only if you are brave enough to let him."

Barbara paled and was glad of the darkness. She was scared what the woman might say next. "I've had enough of this nonsense," she said dismissively.

"You are both scared of the truth. You fine lady let your head rule you and find every excuse to not act. It is always reason before emotion for you but it is only when you follow you heart that you will find peace. The gentleman is ruled by his heart but too afraid of failure to dare to risk living. Life lived without passion is a life that in the end has no reason. Do not waste your only chance of true happiness. My fee will be added to your bill." Madam Luminitsa stood, took her ball and moved to the next table.

Tommy and Barbara stared at each other trying to read the other's thoughts. "Well you wasted good money there."

Tommy put his hand over hers. She was trembling. "Are you sure?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay, real life intervened. This chapter was written in so many stages I am not sure it is entirely consistent.

This will be my last ILM story for a while as I sort out some things and finish some other projects. Thanks for reading my stories over the last fifteen months, I hope you enjoyed most of them.

* * *

"Did you pay her to say that?" Barbara demanded angrily. "How else would she know about my brother?"

"No! I didn't. I didn't even know they had a fortune teller!" They stared at each other, one accusingly, the other defensively. "I'd never do anything like that to you Barbara. I would hate it if someone used Helen so I would absolutely never do it to you," he said gently.

Barbara knew when Tommy was disguising or stretching the truth but she could see no sign of deception. "Yeah, sorry. I know...it's just that...it was spooky and she was fairly harsh about my insecurities."

"She was not overly complimentary about me either. She said I was a lost and wandering soul ruled by my heart but too scared of failure to risk living. Do you think I'd actually pay someone to tell you my deepest flaws?"

"Presumptuous aren't you?" she said softly with a shy smile, "who said she was talking about you? Besides I know all your flaws already."

Tommy ran the back of his finger down her cheek. "We both know she was right."

This time there was no playfulness or suggestive banter to hide behind. They looked at each other and knew that their decision at this table set the course for the rest of their lives. Tommy was unconsciously stroking her face. He leant forward to kiss her but stopped when he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Stuart Lafferty and his wife just beyond one of the veiled curtains. _Not now!_

Barbara frowned in frustration when Tommy turned. His expression had been one, not of desire as she had seen in the squash court, but one of something far more sentimental - love perhaps? Now he had stopped frustratingly short. Then she too heard Lafferty. "Bloody hell!"

Tommy sat up straight. "Come on, I think it is time we went."

Tommy paid the bill while Barbara peered nervously out of the window. She could not see Stuart. "I think we're safe," she said as Tommy came over.

"Only five quid for our fortune teller. Let's go and see Bond." He smiled and took her hand and was relieved when she did not pull away. He wanted to kiss her but the moment had passed and he did not want to presume by taking her straight home to his place. He hoped that they might spend the night together, if not making love at least becoming comfortable together as soon-to-be lovers. He did not want to rush her but he most certainly did not want to spend the night alone. He considered her flat but that would mean if it went badly she would have it haunting her forever. _Maybe my place will be too awkward for her if she thinks of Helen? Hotel? No, she will think I only want sex._ At least in the movie he could hold her hand and start to woo her.

"Yeah, good idea." Barbara too was nervous. They had said everything except the obvious but she still had a thousand misgivings. She was not experienced with men and worried she would misread the signals. Nothing had actually happened yet so there was still time for either of them to change their minds. Her heart and her head needed space without her interference to resolve their power struggle. The movie would allow her to focus on something else while they battled for supremacy.

It was only a short stroll to the cinema but Tommy decided that a show of intention was justified. Holding her hand all the way might be too familiar yet so he draped his arm around her shoulder as they walked. It was a gesture he had often done and he hoped it would signal both friendship and affection. He could feel her tension so he pulled her into his chest with a reassuring squeeze. "Relax Barbara. We'll be fine."

Tommy collected the tickets and they joined the line at the door. Tommy sought her hands and she looked up at him shyly but allowed him to caress the inside of her wrists with his thumbs. It almost tickled but it also electrified her. She imagined him kissing her where his thumbs stroked and how these glorious waves of anticipation would spread up her arm and through her body. He was looking at her avariciously and just standing close to him in the crowd was already kindling a reaction that she knew had only one satisfactory end. She closed her eyes and let out a low moan. Her heart was winning its battle.

"Fancy seeing you two here!" Tommy and Barbara both groaned then turned with painted smiles to Lafferty hoping he had not seen them holding hands.

"Hiya Stuart," Barbara said warmly as she trod softly on Tommy's foot.

"Stuart, Mrs Lafferty," Tommy said with far more grace than he felt. Barbara had been correct, he probably would have said something unpleasant if she had not tried to break his toe.

"I didn't know you two were Bond fans," Lafferty said.

Tommy pulled the tickets from the breast pocket of his shirt. "Yes, we thought it was something best enjoyed with company."

"I agree." Lafferty snatched the tickets from Tommy's hand and disappeared.

Tommy and Barbara exchanged meaningful glances and then made small talk with Stuart's wife. Lafferty returned with a big smile waving four tickets. "I got us tickets together."

"Wonderful," Tommy answered sarcastically but it was lost on the pathologist who was chatting idly about the trailer of the car chase scene he had seen at a movie last week.

They shuffled inside and found their seats. Barbara was between Tommy and Stuart with his wife beside him. Barbara could tell Tommy was starting to sulk but in this instance she could understand why. "Sir, I'm hungry. What about some popcorn and a choc cone?"

He was reluctant to leave Barbara with Stuart. He had always considered him a rival for her attention, if not her affection. "Do you want anything Stuart?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll stay here and chat with my girls."

The hairs on Tommy's neck stood on end but he smiled graciously and hurried to the kiosk. He bought a bucket of popcorn just in case. He knew how Barbara liked to nibble when she was excited. That thought made him smile. With a day of double meanings he could only hope that might be true in other ways!

He was still grinning at his schoolboy lewdness when he returned. He gave Barbara her ice-cream and settled into his seat. He put the bucket between his thighs and took a handful of the steaming, buttery corn. He normally would have refused but tonight he had let the lady drizzle sweet caramel over the corn. Barbara had a sweet tooth and he thought she would prefer it.

Barbara ate the chocolate coating off one side of the cone. It crunched pleasingly and melted quickly in that delicious way of cheap chocolate. The vanilla ice-cream was cold but the edges dribbled over the cone. She licked away the drips and felt eyes on her. Stuart was smiling a little too much. She turned to Lynley and reached over to take some popcorn. With the bucket between his thighs she was tempted to drop a piece and have to go searching. It was a wicked thought but it had been that sort of day. There was, of course, no way that she would act on it.

Tommy was not immune to sexual thoughts either. He had been aware of his need for her all afternoon and now as she watched her devour her choc ice those feelings intensified. He needed to kiss her, to hold her and to eventually make love to her. He could imagine her lips and tongue on him and goosebumps rose on his stomach. This was sweet torture.

Barbara saw Tommy's face as he watched her eat so she exaggerated her strokes. Her behaviour shocked her slightly but there was no harm in letting him know that his desire was mutual. "I'm enjoying this Sir," she whispered.

"Me too." She ran her tongue over the cone in one, long, sensual lick. The lights slowly faded to black and the only light was coming from the screen. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on the advertisements flashing across the screen.

She repeatedly thrust her hand into the bucket to grab some popcorn until there was only half a bucket left. He smiled at her appetite wondering if she was also insatiable in bed. The bucket vibrated far too pleasantly every time she reached into it and his thoughts began to wander into scenes that were far too vivid. He passed her the bucket. "Here, you finish them."

She placed the bucket between her legs and began to eat. He tried not to look but the temptation was too great. Watching her fumble in the bucket was almost erotic. He wanted to lean across and kiss her right then but with Lafferty and his wife there Barbara would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself. What was happening between them was private. _To hell with Stuart!_

A few trailers flashed up then the movie began. It was action from the start and Barbara became engrossed while Tommy watched her. He thought he would be subtle so yawned and stretched his arm behind her like a nervous teenager on a first date. There was already another arm there! _Lafferty_! Lynley unceremoniously pushed the arm over the edge of the seat and curled his hand possessively around Barbara's arm.

Lafferty grunted then stared at Tommy across Barbara. Tommy did not flinch or make any sign of apology. Stuart moved his gaze to Barbara who had continued to stare at the screen as if she were unaware of the two bulls locking horns beside her. Stuart then began to grin like a maniacal leprechaun. He put two fingers to his head then raised them in mock salute. Tommy watched him turn and speak to his wife who twisted in her seat and stared.

Barbara tried hard to ignore the testosterone that raged around her. Stuart had only ever been a mate but he liked to bait her boss any chance he found. Now Tommy had fallen into his trap. She was not sure what had happened behind her but now Tommy had his arm around her holding her territorially. She leant towards him. "You do realise Stuart now thinks we are lovers!" she hissed.

"Hmm. He can think what he likes," he snorted derisively.

"No, he can't. What if he tells Hillier? Jealousy is not attractive Sir!" She grunted in frustration and tried to shake his hand from her arm. "Especially when WE ARE NOT LOVERS!"

Barbara had chosen an unfortunate moment to loudly announce that. Bond was trapped in deep pit and when the ominous soundtrack died to only a slow drip of water every word was clear to the audience around them. People in the seats in front turned around and a few made suggestive comments. Stuart had the giggles and Barbara groaned in mortification. Only Tommy seemed unperturbed. As Bond spotted a flaw in the rock just big enough to insert his fingers and begin a complex and dangerous climb, he whispered "jealousy is part of who I am Barbara. I can't help it. Besides I was hoping that it was only time before..."

"A long bloody time after this performance!"

He grunted and muttered under his breath. Barbara steadfastly refused to look anywhere except the screen but she stopped trying to shake off his hand. Tommy sat brooding about Stuart for about twenty minutes until he recognised that Barbara's annoyance with him was a far greater threat. He pulled her closer and bent his head to be next to hers. "I'm sorry Barbara. I was jealous because I love you and after today I don't want to hide that anymore, from you or the world."

Barbara was stunned that he had admitted he loved her but she wondered if he really understood the true meaning of the word or whether he equated it simply with desire. She also knew his tendency to become unreasonably proprietorial. She had to lean close to him to speak. "You're insecure because you fear I don't return those feelings. You don't have to be envious of anyone else's attention of your lover if you know that they only have you in their heart."

Tommy kissed her cheek. "Are you telling me I have no need to be fearful?" he asked as he traced his kisses towards her mouth.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"And that we'll be lovers?" His kisses stopped just short of its target.

"Hmm, possibly, at some stage."

"Soon I hope." Tommy kissed her gently.

Barbara sensed Stuart staring but she had ceased to care. Tommy's lips were soft and gentle against hers. He made no attempt to kiss her intimately and abruptly stopped and sat up straight in his seat watching Bond swimming through a flooded gold mine breathing oxygen from a compressed cylinder hidden in his pen. A thousand fears ran through Barbara's mind but as if he sensed it he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They sat for the remainder of the movie not looking at each other but conversing through minute gestures of intertwined fingers as they shared the armrest.

Tommy saw no logic in pretending to Stuart so he kept a firm grip of her squirming hand until she acquiesced. The four talked about the movie as they shuffled with the crowd through the cineplex and out towards the taxi rank. In the glare of the lights Tommy let her hand go and shoved his into his jeans pockets.

The silence was awkward and Barbara and Stuart's wife rushed to fill it with commentary about the film. They were soon at the head of the taxi queue. "Hey Barbara, you're on our way. Why don't you share with us instead of getting your own cab?"

Barbara looked quickly at Tommy. "Thanks Stuart, normally I'd say yes but I left my car at the DI's when we were practising squash this afternoon," she lied effortlessly, "if I don't get it tonight I will regret it in the morning."

Stuart grinned at them. "Oh I'm sure you'll get it tonight." He and his wife climbed into the taxi. "See you both tomorrow...or the next day."

Tommy frowned at Barbara then raised his eyebrow. "You caught a cab to squash. Can I assume you intend to spend the night with me?" he asked hopefully.

"No, you can only assume that I did not want fifty questions in the taxi going home."

"It's a nice night, let's walk. I only live about twenty minutes away."

As they walked slowly towards Belgravia he put his arm around her shoulders. She nestled into him and wrapped her arm tentatively around his waist. Twelve hours ago he would never have dreamt this was possible and now the woman he loved was in his arms. He intended to kiss her properly but he was determined not to push her into something spurred by the day that she might regret. Barbara had virtually told him she loved him and he fretted that he would prove unworthy.

One of Barbara's main fears all night had been what would happen once people at work discovered they were more than friends. Now it had happened before they were anything but friends. She looked up at him and he smiled at her in that special way that always got to her. _Who am I kidding? We are never going back to the way it was this morning even if nothing more occurs._ As they walked, various scenarios ran through her head but none of them ended happily. She had allowed herself to embark on an affair with a man she had loved for ten years but who could never love her back as intensely, even if he thought he could.

Tommy's hand was uncharacteristically shaky as he nervously opened his door. This was not any woman he had brought home, this was Barbara! He flicked on the hall light then stood back to allow her her to go in. "Would you like a drink?"

"Is it rude to ask for a beer rather than something stronger?"

"Of course not. They're in the kitchen."

Barbara followed him and shook her head in amusement when he had a choice of three beers in his refrigerator. "The lager's fine," she said.

Tommy chose an ale and quickly removed the bottletops. They clinked bottles and began to drink. He was not sure whether to sit on the kitchen stools or go into his lounge room. Both had advantages and issues. He was trying to pick her mood.

"Do you always stare at your guests and have them stand in your kitchen?"

"Oh, no, sorry. Come into my parlour."

"Said the spider to the fly!"

"Sorry?"

Barbara shook her head. "It's a song, don't worry."

Tommy led the way then debated whether to turn on all the lights or just the table lamp. He wanted a comfortable, romantic feel but not too presumptuous. He stood prevaricating as she walked past him and turned on the table lamp then sat on his sofa. With that problem solved he looked around deciding where to sit.

"Why are you so anxious Sir?"

"Me? No, I'm not anxious. What gives you that impression?"

Barbara laughed; not uproariously but not softly either. It relaxed him. He crossed to the sofa and sat next to her. They grinned stupidly at each other but never took their eyes from the other. "Do you want to talk or can I continue where we left off at the cinema?"

Now it was her turn to feel anxious. She looked away unable to bear his kind eyes. She had to tell him now in case he thought she playing games. She did not know if, when it came to it, she would be able to...she could not even think about it! Barbara took a deep breath. "Sir, despite all our talk today I'm not used to this sort of thing. I...well I'm...worried that my mouth wrote cheques my body can't cash."

"Interesting phrase. Are you saying that you don't want to kiss me?" He was instantly worried that she had changed her mind or that he had offended her in some way.

"No, I do." She looked down again. "It's just that I...I don't have much...well any...experience in these things."

She paused so Tommy smiled reassuring and took her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "I am not the womaniser you image Barbara."

"I...won't be able to satisfy someone like you," she blurted out with obvious embarrassment.

Tommy lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Barbara, I love you. I have for longer than I dare admit. You saw me a minute ago. I'm as nervous as you. This is a big change for us but one that will make us both happy. We can go as slowly as we want, as slowly as either of us needs to go. I will take you home now if you prefer but I want this to develop. I want to eventually show you how much I care. One day I want to marry you and have children and grow old together but we don't have to rush."

Barbara sat stunned. "Don't have to rush? You just mapped out the rest of our lives in one sentence as if it were that easy. You don't have to give me false hope of a life together just to get me into your bed."

Tommy was frustrated that she still thought this was only about sex but looking at her eyes he could see only confusion and fear. It was understandable that she would never believe in a fairytale ending. "I'd never do that," he replied sincerely, "I can be sentimental, I'll admit. I do rush in feet first but this is different, I know it is. We don't have to think beyond the moment but I do love you."

Barbara froze as he gently kissed her. She was unsure how to respond. He started to kiss her neck and the stiffness began to soften as she focussed on the sensations and not the fact it was her boss inducing them. She ran her fingers through his hair and he shivered as he nuzzled her neck. It was tender but exciting and she began to forget her uncertainties.

With her hands around his neck and his underneath her jumper they gradually deepened the kiss. She was tentative and a little clumsy but everything was honest and heartfelt. He was slow and and careful, allowing her to explore at her own pace. She broke their kiss and sighed. "Sorry...Tommy, I'm not very good at this am I?"

Her first use of his name was hesitant, as if she were testing the waters, but to his ears it sounded like the most beautiful and peaceful lullaby. "I think you're perfect Barbara. If I'd have known all I had to do to get you to call me by my name was kiss you, I'd have done it years ago."

"It would be odd to call you Sir after you've had your tongue in my mouth," she said with a laugh.

"So what will you call me after I've had my..."

Barbara placed her finger over his lips. "It depends. I never thought you'd be so..."

"Vulgar?" he asked apologetically.

"No, human. I love you Tommy."

Those four little words healed every wound. Tommy was happy and he was in love. "Tell me again."

He traced his kisses back to her mouth as she repeated it over and over. This time her lips answered his eagerly. She forgot her misgivings and gave in to her desires. "Seems my heart has won," she whispered in his ear, "you can now assume I want to stay tonight."


End file.
